1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a function of transmitting static image data.
2. Related Background Art
One conventional method of transmitting color picture information for one field (or one frame) using narrow bond circuits such as telephone circuits includes converting the time base of the image data stored in R, G and B picture field memories (or frame memories) and transmitting all the image data sequentially in pictures.
For example, in a static image recording system standardized as a video floppy, a brightness signal and sequential color difference line signals are recorded by frequency modulation and, when read, the color difference line signals are interpolated for each line to recover the R, G and B images to thereby transmit the image data sequentially in frames.
However, this system has the drawback that the time required for transmission and reception of a static color image is three times as much as that for a static black and white image because three different color pictures are transmitted and received sequentially in frames.